Forgiveness
Forgiveness is the 5th episode of Season 2 also the 27th episode overall. Summary Faces from the past are reemerging all around the Hamptons, and for Victoria and Emily it brings on different kinds of trouble and significance. Meanwhile Jack's sense of duty grows exponentially, and Padma makes a move that could have major ramifications for Nolcorp. Recap Spoilers ahead Emily has a vivid dream of Kara attempting to drown her as little gir luntil David runs into the lake and pulls out the girl. Emily also learns that Gordon was in fact married to Kara. Just as Em is coming to these realizations Kara decides to come out of the shadows and pays a visit to Victoria’s home. She actually hugs Victoria and says she is so happy to find her alive. Grayson is meeting with Aiden, being told that his business is a huge risk when Victoria calls him flipping out because Kara has shown up one day after Amanda’s devastating fall over the banister, in heels while pregnant. Nolan visits with Jack who is at the hospital holding vigil with his prematurely born son (that looks like a three month old). The two discuss how Amanda is doing- which is as well as you’d expect someone in a coma to be. Nolan finally catches up with Emily and slyly lets it drop that he’s hurt that she didn’t support him through the death of his father. After Em feigns sadness at not being there for him they go back to discussing the Grayson’s and watching live house footage where Conrad and Victoria invite Kara to stay with them. It’ll keep the off kilter woman safe, or at least that’s what they’re claiming. Hmmm. Amanda was in a coma at the end of the last episode but now she is cuddling her son in a hospital bed when Emily comes in to talk to her. Em apologizes for putting her in such a bad position but that she did find her mother so it wasn’t for nothing. Victoria and Kara have a real heart to heart and as it turns out when Kara was married to David, Victoria was his side dish. Of course Kara was stuffed in a nut bin and Victoria was told she was dead, but she still technically was the other woman. It’s a fact that Kara loves throwing in her face. Kara then heads to the hospital where she takes baby Carl from Emily. As they briefly talk a man named Mason introduces himself to Kara, clearly knowing her. He then proclaims that he loves the Hamptons. He also asks Kara why she allowed her daughter Amanda to think she’s dead for two decades. Kara doesn’t answer before Emily asks Mason to leave. Amanda doesn’t recognize Kara and so Emily offers to drive her home. Amanda is staying with Emily for her first few days home from the hospital. Emily tells Amanda about the dream of a little girl being nearly drowned by her mother. Emily says the girl was her but in the flashbacks David calls the little girl Amanda so I’m not sure what’s going on at all here. Mason lands on Victoria’s doorstep to dig for info about Kara. Apparently he and Victoria go way back and he wants to know why Victoria spent years swearing that Kara was dead. She tells him that she fears Kara will bring them all down. Meanwhile Kara pays Amanda a visit at Emily’s. She tells her that she had David tell her that she had died twenty years ago because she believed it was better for her to live with that then the idea of having a mother who left her willingly. Amanda tells her that she forgives her for going. Victoria storms into Conrad’s study carrying a cell phone that belongs to Kara. The only number in it is Gordon’s and of course they realize she has been feeding him information. Conrad asks Victoria to be his wife again so that they can’t testify against each other in court. Emily decides to come clean and tell Amanda that Jack really is her baby’s father. She apologizes for lying and then later meets up with Kara on the beach as Mason approaches Amanda. He tells her that she is many things but Kara’s daughter is not one of them, then he drops a folder beside her. Quotes Cast Main Cast *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport Guest Cast *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell Video Gallery Forgiveness_1.jpg Forgiveness_2.jpg Forgiveness_3.jpg Forgiveness_4.jpg Forgiveness_5.jpg Forgiveness_6.jpg Forgiveness_7.jpg Forgiveness_8.jpg Forgiveness_9.jpg Forgiveness_10.jpg Forgiveness_11.jpg Forgiveness_12.jpg Forgiveness_13.jpg Forgiveness_14.jpg Forgiveness_15.jpg Forgiveness_16.jpg Forgiveness_17.jpg Forgiveness_18.jpg Forgiveness_19.jpg Forgiveness_20.jpg Forgiveness_21.jpg Forgiveness_22.jpg Forgiveness_23.jpg Forgiveness_24.jpg Forgiveness_25.jpg Forgiveness_26.jpg Forgiveness_27.jpg Forgiveness_28.jpg Forgiveness_29.jpg Forgiveness_30.jpg Forgiveness_31.jpg Forgiveness_32.jpg Forgiveness_33.jpg Forgiveness_34.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes